Constructing hose end fittings where the juncture of the hose and fitting does not leak when subjected to high internal hose pressure has been a perennial problem. In the case of metal hoses, various different approaches have been taken. Some fittings have been welded or brazed onto the metal hose. Constructing these kinds of fittings required specialized equipment and skilled operators.
When hoses have been constructed from annularly corrugated tubes, fittings formed from members that are screwed together to crush interposed tube corrugations were frequently employed. Usually the corrugations were crushed against a sealing face formed on one fitting member. Sealing material was sometimes applied where the crushed corrugations were seated to block leakage paths. In other hoses, seal rings were associated with the sealing faces so that the corrugations were crushed against the seal ring.
Although these fitting constructions were relatively easily assembled to corrugated tubes without requiring sophisticated tools or machinery, the hose performance was not optimal. Leakage occurred after repeated usage. Hose flexures and repeated internal hose pressure cycling caused leakage paths to develop.
The present invention provides a new and improved metal hose and method of making the hose wherein the hose and end fitting are assembled without the need of specialized equipment or skilled labor and the juncture of the end fitting and hose is resiliently sealed against leakage of pressurized fluid from within the hose and resists such leakage after long usage of the hose.